The many individual regions and layers of the mammalian prefrontal cortex are known to contain cells with a rich diversity of activity patterns. Indeed, otherwise-indistinguishable populations of principal cells exhibiting profoundly distinct changes in activity in response to the same task or stimulus have been characterized by electrophysiological recording and cellular-resolution fluorescence Ca2+ imaging. At the same time, datastreams of anatomical and molecular information on prefrontal cell typology have emerged from a variety of methods, also pointing toward rich cellular diversity of principal excitatory neurons. Together these findings have highlighted the morphological, wiring, and electrophysiological diversity of principal neurons even within individual layers and subregions.
The mapping and correspondences among different domains of diversity (e.g., activity during behavior, long-range wiring, and molecular phenotype) has fundamental implications for elucidating the cellular logic of prefrontal cortex function; moreover, differences in wiring, role in behavior, and molecular signatures among differentially-responsive cells could provide insight into the mechanisms of action of current neuromodulation therapies, and perhaps even lay the foundation for developing new kinds of cell-targeted disease treatment. The present disclosure provides an approach to at least quantify long-range anatomy, molecular signatures, and causal impact of prefrontal cortical cells to assess the unique and non-stereotyped nature of the mammalian nervous system.